drunken love
by Ino Death
Summary: Misaki, Toudou were at Akihiko's and Misaki gets drunk. Akihiko comes home to find a very silly and horny Misaki. will Misaki still be able to walk or will his rabbit pounce?


**A/N: I was in a group chat and well we have role-players in there. well it just so happened we got lucky and got to see (read) a drunk Misaki have sex with Akihiko (notice I have changed the name of one other person to respect their privacy) warning may cause nosebleeds read at your own risk *w* other thank that have fun.**

* * *

**Misaki:** Usagi-san *hiccups* hehe *hiccups*

**Akihiko:** Misaki are you drunk?

**Toudou:** I thought I locked the liquor cabinet. Sorry.

**Misaki:** No I'm *hiccup* not… I want more wine! *hiccup*

**Toudou:** *face palm*

**Akihiko:** *sigh* Misaki I'm not going to give you more wine

**Toudou:** apparently you just ask for something here and it appears.

**Akihiko:** hmm I see _-reverts attention to Misaki-_ Misaki why don't you come over to me

**Toudou:** _-hands Misaki over to Akihiko-_

**Misaki:** *hiccups* Nani?

**Akihiko:** _-smirks-_ Misaki~ we're going to have fun tonight~

**Ino:** *sigh* Akihiko just don't hurt my child. (A/N: Misaki thinks of Ino as a mother and Ino thinks of Misaki as her own child)

**Misaki:** *hiccups* what fun?… *hiccups* are we going *hiccups* to buy *hiccups* strawberries?

**Akihiko:** _-looks at Ino-_ I wont. He'll be in a blissful pleasure -averts attention to Misaki- and yes Misaki we can buy strawberries and whip cream too -smirks-

**Toudou:** _-gives Misaki strawberries and whip cream-_

**Misaki:** okay! _-smiles with joy-_ *hiccups* Toudou just gave me strawberries

**Toudou:** _-somehow hides in Suzuki-san-_ (thinks: maybe if I hide in here he wont destroy me)

**Akihiko:** _-I_ _take the whip cream and strawberries then grabs Misaki and puts him on the coffee table-_ Misaki your going to be the plate, so be prepared to be eaten up _-smirks and kisses Misaki on the lips, then strips his clothes-_

**Misaki:** why is the *hiccups* Suzuki-san moving? *hiccups*

**Ino:** _-hides in kitchen to watch and to get something to eat-_

**Toudou:** -eyes go wide- (thinks to self: wow Misaki and Usami-san are really intimate I wonder how they got together?)

**Akihiko**: I don't know Misaki, maybe the wind? _-I_ _takes some whip cream and spreads it on Misaki's stomach-_

**Misaki:** hehe that tickles *hiccups*

**Ino: -**_covers nosebleed-_

**Misaki:** wine~

**Akihiko:** _-smirks-_ I'm glad you like Misaki

**Ino:** _-flies out of house from nosebleed-_

**Misaki:** wine… *hiccups*…

**Akihiko:** _-I_ _takes wine and pours some in his mouth then kisses Misaki-_ drink up Misaki, I've got more wine in the cellar.

**Toudou:** this is so wrong yet so right.

**Misaki:** _-kisses Usagi back and drinks the wine from his mouth-_

**Akihiko:** _-I_ _take the strawberry on Misaki's nose and starts to suck on Misaki's nipple-_ Misaki you taste so sweet, it makes me want to eat you all up

**Misaki:** yaaa… ahh… Usagi-san…_ -holds Usagi's head-_

**Akihiko:**_-I_ _groans in pleasure and starts to lick lower-_ Misaki tell me, does it feel good?

**Misaki:** *hiccups* … hai… Misaki *pants* feels good *hiccups*

**Akihiko:** _-Itake my shirt off and continues to go lower, kissing ever so softly-_ Misaki~ tell me do you want me to suck you off or rim that cute little hole of yours?

**Toudou:**_-steps out of bear and leaves house-_

**Misaki:** mmm… *hiccups* anything that Usagi-san wants *hiccups*

**Akihiko:** oh but you should be the one pleasured _-I_ _lower my head to Misaki's member and blows on it-_

**Misaki:** mmm… *hiccups* rim my hole… *hiccups* but… wine…

**Akihiko:** you must really like this wine hmm _-I_ _pour the wine in my mouth and kiss Misaki-_ don't worry Misaki you will be rimmed soon enough -smirks-

**Misaki:** ah U-Usagi-san… *hiccups* Usagi-san what's rimmed? *hiccups*

**Akihiko: **_-I bring my head to Misaki's hips and lifts up Misaki's legs over his shoulders-_ Misaki rimming is when I use my tong to on your hole to give you pleasure. So just sit back and enjoy this. _-then I start to lick Misaki's hole-_ does it feel good Misaki? _-smirks-_

**Misaki:** ahh… Usagi-san… Misaki feels good… ahh..

**Akihiko: -**_I_ _stick my tong into Misaki's hole rimming him harder then starts to tease his balls-_ Misaki that's it moan my name loader

**Misaki:** ahh… Usagi-san… ahh… AHH…USAGI!

**Akihiko:** tell me Misaki what do you want me to do now? _-I_ _grabs Misaki's leaking member in my hand-_ Misaki~ tell me

**Misaki:** fuck me… *hiccups* unn _-I grabs bottle of wine then drinks it-_ hehe *hiccups*

**Akihiko:** anything for you Misaki but do you want my fingers or my dick to fuck you? - _I again start to rim Misaki harder and pumping his dick faster-_ tell me Misaki, I want to know how my little uke wants it _- I then take my tong out and start to prepare Misaki with my fingers-_

**Misaki:** fingers… first then *hiccups* dick…

**Akihiko:** ok then. Get up on your hands and knees, and show me that lovely little plump ass of yours._ -takes fingers out and helps Misaki up-_

**Misaki:** -kneels down and lifts up my ass- hai *hiccups* lord Usami…

**Akihiko:** oh? I think Akihiko-sama fits better _- start circle Misaki's entrance a few second before I push them in one at a time, while using my other hand to pump Misaki's small member_- Misaki I love you

**Misaki:** Akihiko-sama… ah…..I love Usagi-san… ahh

**Akihiko:** that's right Misaki moan my name more. _- I add another finger and start to use it in a scissoring motion. I soon find Misaki's sweet spot when I hear him scream my name in pleasure-_ you like that don't you Misaki~

**Misaki:** y-yes! AHH Usagi-san… Usagi-san…. AHHHHHH…. _-cums on the table-_ haaa…

**Akihiko:** Misaki I love it when I make you feel good _- I take my fingers out feeling that Misaki's thoroughly prepared-_ Misaki do you want to see my face or stay like this? I want to know what ways you like it. _-kisses back of Misaki's neck and bring my arm around his waist-_ tell me love.

**Misaki:** stay.. like *hiccups* this for a moment… haa…*pants*… but -turns Akihiko around and pushes him down to the floor, and sits at his dick- I prefer this… *hiccups* hehe… -spreads his ass and pushes down on Akihiko's dick

**Akihiko:** oh so you want to ride me? Hmm it seems like fun._ -holds Misaki in place so he doesn't hurt himself-_ your too cute when you drunk and horny. _-kisses Misaki deeply-_ I have a feeling that when we're done with this, you wont be able to walk for a few days, but then again I think you might actually like that. _-takes wine and strawberry and put them in my mouth, then kisses him.-_

**Misaki:** _-kisses Akihiko back chews the strawberry, then lifts his ass and pushes back down-_ unn…

**Akihiko:** so… tight _-groans in pleasure-_ Misaki loosen up a bit. -leans up and sucks on Misaki's nipple while pumping his newly hardened dick in my hand- that's right Misaki moan for me.

**Misaki:** ahh Usagi-san… _-rides Akihiko faster-_

**Akihiko:** uhhah… Misaki _-flips Misaki over on his back-_ I think its about time the seme to take the lead again. -slams into Misaki's sweet spot several times- don't you agree?

**Misaki:** hai~ ahh Usagi-san more, more! *hiccups*

**Akihiko:** more of what?

**Misaki:** slam into to me deeper! Harder! More!

**Akihiko:**_-slams into Misaki's sweet spot harder an faster than before-_ Misaki I love you… now cum for me!

**Misaki:** AHHHH USAGI!… san… *pants* _-cums hard on his stomach-_

**Akihiko:** Misaki… _-grunts in pleasure then cums inside Misaki-_

**Misaki:**_-I____lean into Usagi's chest-_ Misaki loves Usagi-san too… zzzz…

**Akihiko: **your too cute for your own good aren't you -_I smile and then bring Misaki to the bathroom to clan him up. Soon I'm done and I bring Misaki to bed.- _goodnight Misaki.

**Misaki: **-_mumbles- _good night Usagi-san...


End file.
